Filling the Void
by Dragon's Shadow
Summary: After the Adephagos was destroyed by Brave Vesperia, Judith took off to explore the world. Yet, there is a void in her heart. When she realizes why she feels so empty, will she have the courage to face the man causing the void? And can he fill it?


**Ah, I finally got this up after working on it for some time. I wanted to add to the Vesperia section and this is my contribution. I hope everyone likes it. Who knows? I might do a follow-up to if, with enough response. Now, please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Italics- Judith's thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics- Baul**_

* * *

One month has passed since the efforts of Brave Vesperia successfully destroyed the Adephagos at Tarqaron. Since then, the members of Brave Vesperia have scattered, yet work together every chance they get. Each member was fairly content about how his or her life was going now, save for one Krityan girl.

Judith, the Dragon of Blue Lightning, had decided to travel throughout Terca Lumires with her friend, the Entelexeia Ba'ul, after their victory against the Adephagos. She found herself enjoying her newfound freedom while visiting places both old and new. No longer hunting the hermes blastia her father created. No more protecting the Entelexeia from apatheia hunters or psychotic monster slayers. No more saving the world. For the first time in Judith's life, she was free to do as she wished.

Currently, Judith was in Myorzo. She had stopped there for the night after a long day of traveling. As she lay in her bed, trying to sleep, she couldn't ignore an empty feeling in her heart that had been growing over the last four weeks. After tossing and turning for hours, she got out of bed, slipped on her boots, and went to the edge of the city to find her friend sound asleep. She sat next to him and gazed out at the night sky, trying to decipher the emptiness in her heart.

"_**Judith, what are you doing up at this hour?**_" a voice echoed in her head.

Judith turned around to see that her Entelexeian friend was awake and staring right at her, concern showing in his gigantic eyes.

"Oh, hello, Ba'ul," Judith sighed.

"_**Judith, what's the matter? We may be able to communicate telepathically, but I'm no mind reader. You wanna talk about it?**_" Ba'ul asked.

"Ba'ul…" Judith whispered.

"_**Judith, we've been friends for ten years. I know when something's wrong. Now tell me, what's up?**_" Ba'ul asked.

"Oh, Ba'ul," Juidth sighed. "I feel so empty. For the last few weeks, I feel like there's this hole in my heart."

"_**You don't say? When did it start?**_" Ba'ul questioned.

"I would say probably right after Brave Vesperia scattered. Ever since then, the hole in my heart slowly grew, like you do when you consume aer," Judith described.

"_**I believe that you miss Brave Vesperia. After all, other than me, they are your friends,**_" said Ba'ul.

"I suppose so…" Judith murmured. "I do call them my friends, after all."

"_**What do you miss about Brave Vesperia?**_" Ba'ul asked.

Judith sat there for a moment, thinking about the members of Brave Vesperia and what was it that she liked most about them. A small smile crept onto her face.

"Well, I miss Estelle's innocence and stubbornness. I miss Rita's fiery personality. I miss the old man's lecherous ways and him always flirting with me. I miss Karol's determination. I miss how I was the only one, other than Yuri and Flynn, that Repede would show affection to," Judith informed him.

She then fell silent again as her thoughts concentrated on a raven-haired hero.

"However, I have to admit, out of everyone, I miss Yuri the most," Judith confessed.

"_**Oh? Why Yuri?**_" Ba'ul wondered with a hint of amusement.

"Yuri was the first, other than you, that I called friend," Judith started to describe to Ba'ul. "He kept my secret of being the 'dragon freak', as Rita once called me, for as long as he could."

"_**I remember that nickname. I found it insulting. I am nothing like a dragon,**_" Ba'ul scoffed.

"He understood my need to keep secrets, for he had secrets as well," Judith continued. "He trusted me when I gave him no reason to. When I defected, he still trusted me. When I came back, he was the first to welcome me back with open arms."

"When he disappeared at Zaude, I was both scared and worried, even though it didn't seem like it," Judith went on. "When he returned, I was so happy, but kept myself in check. However, the first chance I got with him alone, I hugged him, told him how much she missed him, and that he was an idiot for disappearing."

"_**It was on the Fiertia when we were going to find Rita in Aspio. Poor guy was so embarrassed that you hugged him. He was blushing as bright as the sun,**_" Ba'ul chuckled.

"I don't remember that; then again, it was late at night. Anyways, he responded with this: 'Well, you disappeared too, remember? So, I guess that makes us both idiots.' I laughed so hard. Not one of my usual giggles; a true laugh. I don't think I had laughed so hard since the Great War," Judith chuckled at the memory.

Her eyes glazed over and a soft smile formed on her face.

"Ba'ul, around Yuri, I can be myself and not the flirtatious, happy, battle-hungry woman the others see me as. Whenever Yuri and I had time alone, usually at night, I would feel as bubbly as Estelle and passionate as Rita," Judith informed her friend.

"_**Is that so? Why is that?**_" Ba'ul pressed.

Judith took a deep breath and happily sighed.

"I dunno. I do know that when he was around, I felt… I felt complete. But now, without the others and especially Yuri around, I feel so empty inside, like there's a mini-Adephagos in my chest eating away at my heart and I don't know why I'm as miserable as I am. I know that I miss Yuri and everyone a lot, but this is too much," the Krityan confessed.

Ba'ul remained silent as he tried to come up with an answer for his dear friend. After a few minutes, a smirk formed on his face; a smirk eerily similar to Rita's when she is about to blast Raven with Fire Ball.

"_**I believe I know why,**_" the Entelexeia informed Judith.

"Oh, you do? Then, please tell me. I don't like having this pain anymore," Judith pleaded.

The next seven words that Ba'ul would say would change Judith's world forever. What are those seven magical words?

"_**Judith, you are in love with Yuri,**_" Ba'ul revealed.

To say that Judith was taken aback by Ba'ul revelation was an understatement. She looked as if someone had confiscated her spear and banned her from fighting ever again.

"Me in love with Yuri? No way," Judith argued. "I couldn't be in love with him."

"_Could I?_" she asked the last part to herself.

"_**How about you look deep inside and figure it out for yourself? When you have an answer, let me know,**_" Ba'ul advised.

Ba'ul then went back to sleep, leaving Judith alone to her thoughts and the startling revelation. As Judith stared into the night sky, she tried to wrap her head around the possibility that she was in love with Yuri. She decided to recall some of her fonder moments with Yuri to find the truth.

As she remembered such moments, Judith realized something. She realized how eerily similar they were. Both were anti-heroes, took justice into their own hands, kept secrets, found it hard to show true emotion around others, were powerful warriors, had a constant companion, loved using their wit, liked to joke, enjoyed annoying and teasing Raven to no end, were loyal friends, and so much more. As that realization dawned on her, a memory started to play in Judith's mind.

* * *

(**Flashback)**

Yuri was defiantly standing off against Duke at Tarqaron, Judith and the others standing behind Yuri and supporting him. Yuri's long, ebony locks flailed around as he dodged Duke's attacks. Yuri's eyes were burning with a passion for justice, a need to save the world, and pleading for Duke to understand. Yuri's sculpted body, scarred from many battles, took the blows Duke and his sword, Dein Nomos, threw at him. As one blow sent Yuri into the air, he flipped midair and landed on his feet.

He glared out at Duke and shouted, "I'll blow you away!"

As he shouted, a red aura formed around Yuri, signaling he had gone into Over Limit. He ran at Duke and slashed at him several times. He then stepped back and swung his sword while shouting "Azure Edge!" A blast of blue energy struck Duke, causing him to stumble. Yuri then did several cartwheels towards, crying out "Dragon Swarm!", and repeatedly kicked and slashed at Duke, further injuring him. Yuri followed it up by punching the ground, sending out a shockwave and then stabbed the ground, while yelling out, "Water rise! Divine Wolf- Flood!"

A geyser's worth of water shot out of the ground and sent Duke flying into the air. As Duke flew threw the air, Yuri took a fighting stance, glared at the stunned Duke and declared, "Let's finish this!" As Duke began to descend towards the ground, Yuri dashed towards him. Yuri then began moving at speeds no human could normally achieve. He wildly struck at Duke with his sword, injuries piling up.

"O brilliant blade of coldest steel…"

Yuri then began picking up the pace, each slash harder and faster than the last.

"…rend the infinite darkness…"

Yuri was now moving so fast, he was invisible to the naked eye.

"…and crush my enemies to nothing!"

Yuri slashed through Duke one last time, appearing several feet beyond him.

"Savage Wolf Fury!"

Energy erupted from the ground, sending Duke into the air. Yuri jumped into the air, high above Duke, sword spinning in Yuri's hand.

"This is it!"

Yuri fired off the biggest and most powerful Azure Edge he had ever done. The blast crashed into Duke and both flew towards the ground and crashed into it in a fiery explosion, ending Duke's attempt to use the lives of Terca Lumires to destroy the Adephagos.

(**End Flashback)**

* * *

Judith could remember how proud she was of Yuri of being able to defeat a warrior of Duke's caliber, even if she and the others helped. She felt so happy to be his friend and that he trusted her so much. As those feelings of pride swelled, the void in her heart slowly began to close. Judith put a hand to her chest and felt her heart violently thump in her as her thoughts swirled around the ebon-clad hero.

At that moment, a realization hit Judith like Rita's fist into Raven's face when he made Rita mad. It was at that moment that Judith realized she was in love with the Legendary Swordsman, Yuri Lowell. She smiled, blushed and sighed.

"_I suppose Ba'ul was right, after all. I do love Yuri. How in Terca Lumires did I not see that coming?_" Judith thought.

Judith looked out onto the horizon and saw the sun beginning to rise over Krones and Myorzo. She had been up all night long, lost in thought. The first thing Judith did in the new day was to wake her friend.

"Ba'ul, wake up," Judith requested.

Ba'ul cracked open an eye halfway to see Judith looking back at him; he saw an expression on Judith's face that he had never seen before and could only be described with one word: Love.

"_**I assume you figured it out, Judith?**_" he smirked

"You were right, Ba'ul. I do love him," the Krytian girl admitted.

"_**Of course I was. So, what do you plan on doing, now that you know this?**_" Ba'ul questioned.

"I want to see him," she quickly replied. "I have to know if he feels the same way."

"_**Very well. I shall take you to him,**_" Ba'ul offered. "_**Do you know where he is?**_"

"He should be in the Zaphias," Judith deduced.

"_**Then board the Fiertia and I will get you there. If I go as fast I can, I shall be able to get you there at roughly noon, Zaphias time,**_" said Ba'ul.

Judith boarded the Fiertia and Ba'ul took off from Myorzo; their destination being the Imperial capital, Zaphias. Judith sat down on one of the beds in the ship's cabin in order to collect her thoughts. However, the fatigue from staying up all night got to Judith quickly, and within seconds, was out like a light.

* * *

Several hours later, the shaking of the Fiertia softly landing on the ground woke Judith from her slumber. Judith got up and exited the Fiertia to find herself in the outskirts of Zaphias.

"_**Well, I got you here,**_" said Ba'ul. "_**Are you ready to see Yuri?**_"

Judith took a deep breath and looked toward the Sword Stair standing in the middle of Zahpias.

"I believe I am," she responded.

"_**Then, good luck with Yuri,**_" the Entelexia wished. "_**If you need me, I shall be at the aer krene south of here. It tends to have some delicious aer.**_"

"Ba'ul. Thank you. Thank you for everything," she said.

"_**You can thank me by telling him how you feel. Now, get going!**_" he ordered as took to the skies.

As Ba'ul faded into the horizon, Judith set her sights on Zaphias. Summoning all the courage her soul possessed, she walked into Zaphias, ready to confront Yuri and tell him how she truly felt about him. However, as she slowly made her way towards the lower quarter, Judith found herself thinking acting more like Karol by the second; doubt was beginning to take hold of her and the void in her heart began to grow once more.

"_What do I do? What do I say? How do I act? What if he doesn't love, or even like, me back? What if I humiliate myself? Why am I even doing this?_" were just some of the many thoughts that raced throughout Judith's mind.

As her thoughts went into complete and utter chaos, Judith had subconsciously wandered into the lower quarter. Her thought were so wrapped around Yuri that she wasn't paying attention to anything else. Judith kept bumping into people, carts, animals, and other miscellaneous objects commonly found in the lower quarter. Judith shrugged off each bump like it was an annoying fly.

Judith was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice the hole in the ground in front of her. Her foot went right into the hole and got stuck in it, yet she didn't notice. When she tried to continue moving forward, she lost her balance and ended up taking an unexpected detour into the lower quarter's fountain with a belly-flop splash.

The shock of hitting the water and getting wet snapped Judith out of her Yuri-induced daze. As she began to lift herself out of the water, she felt a pair of hands carefully grab her shoulders and lift her out of the water. Judith righted herself and turned to see that the person that had helped her out of the water was none other than the man her thoughts have been so concentrated on recently: Yuri Lowell.

"You know, Judy, there are better places for a swim than the lower quarter's fountain. And I didn't know you liked to swim with your clothes on. Personally, I took you as the skinny-dipping type," Yuri greeted her.

"Yeah," Judith sighed, completely surprised that Yuri had come to rescue.

Yuri looked at Judith for a moment, puzzled by Judith's non-witty response. For a moment, concern darkened his eyes. However, he shook it off, remembering to ask her about it later.

"Let's get you out of this found and into some dry clothes," Yuri suggested.

"Sure," Judith agreed.

Yuri looked at Judith, concern filling his eyes again. As he helped Judith out of the fountain, he looked her over for injuries and noticed something.

"Hey, Judy. You're missing a boot," Yuri observed.

"Oh?" she asked.

Judith looked down and, sure enough, her right foot was naked, the boot having mysteriously vanished.

"_Must've fell off when I tripped,_" Judith thought.

"I guess I am," she said. "Could… Could you help me find it?"

"I'm on it," Yuri agreed.

Judith began to search the fountain and the surrounding area for her missing piece of footwear. Yuri also took a look around, and managed to locate the missing blue boot; the boot was still stuck in the very hole that Judith had tripped in earlier, leading to her 'graceful meeting' with the water. Yuri walked over to it and managed to pull the boot out of the hole without a hitch. He looked it over for damage, which there was none, and went back to Judith.

"Found it," Yuri called out.

Judith looked and saw that Yuri was holding her missing boot.

"Thanks," Judith replied.

"Anytime. May I have the honors?" Yuri asked.

Judith slightly blushed at what Yuri was suggesting; fortunately, the blush was so light, Yuri couldn't see it. She slowly and silently nodded her approval, to which Yuri flashed a smile.

Yuri then got down on one knee, like he was going to propose to her. He cautiously lifted Judith's right foot off the ground and slowly slid her boot back on. As he was doing that, Judith couldn't help but blush more feverously and have a case of goosebumps. The way he was holding Judith's leg… His touch was so careful, cautious, tender, soft, caring, safe….

"_Perhaps he does like me…"_ were Judith's thoughts as her confidence returning and the blush and goosebumps receding; the void in her heart shrinking at the same time.

"Well, I'd say this is one hell of a Cinderella moment, wouldn't you?" Yuri asked as he finished putting the boot on her.

"I suppose that would make you my Prince Charming then, Yuri?" Judith giggled.

Yuri's head snapped upwards to look at Judith. She didn't look like the dazed and nervous girl that she'd been acting like for the last few minutes; she was Judith again and that caused Yuri to smile. The concern instantly melted away from Yuri' eyes as he stood up and took her hand.

"I'd say I'm more of your Black Knight than anyone's Prince Charming. Now let's get you dry before you get sick," the swordsman smirked.

* * *

Yuri had led Judith back to his room at the lower quarter's tavern. Once they got there, he pulled out a towel and a black robe and told her to dry off and change. Yuri then left to go get Judith some hot food.

Judith pulled off all her damp clothes and soaked gear and left them near the window to dry. She undid her hair and allowed it to flow free to her then used the towel to dry herself off and put it with the other wet items. Next, she slid the black robe on her frame. Surprisingly, it fit her just right and accented all the right places. After that, she sat down on Yuri's bed, grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around herself to keep her warm.

As Judith sat there and waited for Yuri, her eyes scanned the room and noticed a few things. In one corner of the room sat a pile of blankets, most likely where Repede goes to sleep. On one of the walls hung some of the numerous swords that Yuri collected in his journey: Second Star, given to him by Estelle at Zaphias; Last Fencer, bequeathed to him by Duke at Tarqaron; False Dein Nomos, hidden in the depths of Ghasfarost; Blazor Edge Abyssion, the Fell Arm; Shinai, given to him by Professor Sicily; Claiomh Solais, a gift from the lower quarter; and Meteorite Blade, personally given to him by Judith at Tarqaron.

Judith's eyes then spotted something quite familiar to her on a nearby table. It was a picture of a group of people at Aurnion. This picture happened to be taken during the celebration of the Adephagos' destruction. A lot of familiar faces were in the picture. Ioder, Flynn, Sodia, Witcher, Kaufman, Harry, Natz, Tokunaga, Adecor, Boccos, and Leblanc were there. There were also some people there that Judith hadn't thought would be there as well: Nan, Clint, Gauche, Droite, and even Duke were in the photo. Random people from all over Terca Lumires were scattered throughout. Ba'ul could be seen hovering above. Even the spirits Undine, Gnome, Sylph, and Efreet were there in the picture, gently floating near Ba'ul.

In the middle stood the proud members of the guild Brave Vesperia. Raven was obviously drunk and looked ready to pass out. Karol was clutching his weapon and standing next to Nan, who was discretely staring at him. Rita was huffing mad because of Raven's antics; if you looked closely, you could see a magic circle forming around Rita's feet. Estelle was doubled over in laughter, overcome with joy. Repede was curled up in front of everyone, sleeping the day away; blissfully unaware of the chaos around him.

Right in the picture's center, Yuri and Judith stood tall. Each had an arm around the other's shoulders, giving the camera a thumbs-up, and was smiling proud. Judith couldn't help but smile as she stared at the photo, the void slowly retreating from her infectious grin. She and Yuri were like two peas in a pod. They got along so well and were so similar in nature that it was a fluke of nature that Judith didn't realize how much Yuri meant to her until last night.

Just then, the door opened up. Repede walked in, curled up in his spot, and went to sleep. Yuri cam in right behind Repede, carrying a tray with two bowls of fresh, hot Mabo Curry and two glasses of lemonade. He sat down next to Judith and put the tray in his lap.

"Hope you're hungry," Yuri smiled.

Judith took a bowl from the tray and slowly began to eat. She enjoyed every bit of the food that entered her mouth. To her, Yuri was one of the best chefs she ever met. Every meal he made was heavenly and made her feel like she was floating. She remembered how Yuri proved exactly how good he was at the cook-off between the Guilds and the Empire. He had soundly defeated Flynn in a cooking contest and his food was quite popular at the event. Judith remembered how she had confidently proclaimed that Yuri would not lose. That brought a small smile to her face.

As she finished her bowl and took a sip of lemonade, she stole some glances at Yuri, who was still eating his bowl. As his long, raven locks drooped over his face as he ate, Judith could've sworn that she had never seen anything more handsome in her life. As Yuri took the last bite of his food, he looked up and saw Judith looking at him.

"Hey, Judy?" he called out.

Yuri's voice brought Judith back down from Cloud Nine.

"Yes?" she softly replied.

"You're turning red," he informed his Krityan friend.

Judith stole a quick glance at a mirror in the room and saw she was as red as a tomato.

"_Damn! I must've been blushing! I don't blush like this!" _she thought.

"The food too spicy or are you getting sick?" Yuri asked, concern laced in his tone.

"Yuri, your cooking is perfect as always and I feel just fine… Don't worry about me," Judith assured the swordsman.

"If you say so, Judy…" Yuri replied.

Yuri then chugged down his lemonade, gathered all the dishes, and put them on the table nearby. He then sat down next to Judith again and looked right at her.

"So, what brings you all the way to the lower quarter?" Yuri asked his friend.

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see you. Is that a crime?" Judith argued.

"No, I guess its not," he replied.

The swordsman then took a deep breath and looked right into the Krityan's eyes.

"So, I must ask you. You haven't been quite yourself today. Is there something bothering you?" Yuri voiced his concern.

Judith suddenly found herself getting nervous again, the void in her heart growing as it fed off her fear. Should she lie to Yuri and become a coward? Or should she admit the truth to him and risk losing him for good?

Yuri noticed the conflicted look on his friend's face and knew that something was definitely bothering her. He cautiously put a comforting hand on Judith's cheek, forcing the Krityan to look right into Yuri's eyes.

"Judy, talk to me. I don't know what in earth in troubling you, but please tell me. I'm your friend, Judy. I will do any and everything in my power to help you through what your problem is. I promise that I'll always be there for you, Judy, no matter what," the swordsman vowed.

Judith couldn't help but gaze into Yuri's normally stoic eyes and listen to Yuri's words. His eyes shined with worry and kindness; his tone laced with concern and determination.

"_He really does care about me,_" she told herself.

At that moment, she shook off her nerves and the void in her heart took a major blow.

"_I'm through with being scared. I WILL let him know how I feel. Win or lose, I know that I had tried my best; however I intend to win,_" the Krityan mentally vowed.

Judith focused all her attention at Yuri as her expression softened. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and began leaning forward towards an increasingly surprised Yuri.

"Yuri…" she cooed.

"Judy, what are you…" Yuri tried to ask, but was stopped by Judith's lips.

Judith had pulled Yuri into a fierce, passionate kiss. Yuri was clearly shocked by her actions and Repede would've been amused, had he not been sleeping. Judith soaked in every last moment of that kiss, not wanting it to end, for that meant facing the possibility of rejection. Eventually, the need for air overpowered her desires and she regretfully pulled away from Yuri and clearly saw just how stunned he was.

"Judy… why did…" the swordsman blushed.

Judith took a deep breath and sighed; she decided to tell Yuri everything and hope for the best.

"Yuri, the real reason why I came to see you today was because I realized something last night. I realized how much you supported me through thick and thin. I realized how much you trusted me, especially when I gave you no reason to. I realized how much I adore your cooking skills. I realized how much you and I are alike. I realized how well we just mesh together. I… I realized just how much I love you, Yuri Lowell, and that I'm a fool for not noticing sooner," Judith poured her heart out.

She immediately looked away, afraid of how Yuri would react. After a few minutes of silence, Judith thought that Yuri had rejected her. Tears began to form in her violet eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll get out of you way," Judith sniffed.

As she got up to gather her stuff and leave, Yuri suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled the Krityan into a kiss of his own. Judith was clearly surprised, but eagerly kissed the swordsman back. After a few minutes of lip wrestling, their lungs' cries for air forced them apart; however, their foreheads still touched and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Judith, what you told me was probably the most sincere thing you ever said," Yuri observed.

"I know. I'm sorry that I'm not sincere more often. Sincerity is not one of my strong points," Judith whispered.

"Its okay. Personally, I think that's one of the many things that makes you you, Judith," Yuri informed her. "And its all those many things that makes you up, and so much more, that made me fall for you."

"What?" she gasped.

"I… I love you, Judith," he whispered.

Judith's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her face was as red as an apple. She was definitely taken by surprise by his words. The void in her heart had taken another severe blow and seemed to be on its last legs.

"Do… Do you mean that, Yuri?" Judith asked, praying to the spirits this wasn't a joke.

"I do mean it. Judith, I fell for you the moment you removed your helmet and we first talked in our prison in Ghasfarost. Or maybe even when I first saw you in Ragou's Manor, riding on Ba'ul's back in your white armor. Regardless of when I fell for you, the fact is that I do love you and have been waiting a long time," Yuri poured his heart out.

"So, all those interactions we had, our witty conversations, our nighttime strolls, your unwavering faith in me…" Judith whispered.

"Yes. It was because I cared about you. I was trying so hard for you to see the true me. I knew you kept a few things like your true self hidden away, as did I, but I saw the true beauty hidden deep within you and tried so hard to get you to see that beauty. Mind you, the exterior is also quite beautiful," Yuri confessed.

"Yuri, I'm sorry for not noticing sooner…" Judith sighed, suddenly feeling very guilty at how long she made Yuri wait for her to realize how she felt about him.

"Judy, don't go on a guilt trip on me. There were too many things going on at the time. A romantic relationship between us would've just complicated things more. We had to focus on our goals. Besides, imagine how the members of Brave Vesperia would've reacted if we had gotten together then. Rita and the old man would've teased us to hell and back. Estelle would've been her chirpy self, trying to move things along, leading us into awkward and embarrassing situations. Cap'n Karol most likely would have bugged us for advice for dealing with Nan. However, that was then and this is now. Let's put all that in the past and move forward. Together," Yuri proclaimed as he grabbed Judith's hand.

"Yes. Together. I like the sound of that," Judith agreed; the void in her disappearing due to love and passion. "With you, I don't feel alone anymore, Yuri. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Judy," he replied. "…Now what should we do?"

Judith thought for a moment and a malicious grin overtook her face.

"How about we have a battle?" she suggested.

"A battle?" a puzzled Yuri asked.

"Yes, a battle," Judith answered.

Yuri was confounded by Judith's question, especially after all that happened. Suddenly, he got what Judith meant. He smirked as well and gazed into Judith's eyes.

"I see… You're on! I assure you that I'll win," the swordsman promised.

"No, Yuri. This fight is all mine," the Krityan swore.

"We shall see. So, what shall our weapons be?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, I was thinking we'd use our tongues," Judith chose.

"Ah, that weapon. I believe I'm a master with that," he teased.

"As am I. Shall we see who's the true master?" she challenged.

"Oh, we will," Yuri proclaimed.

Yuri and Judith's lips met once more in a wondrous kiss, completely aware of how the other felt now, so they did not hold back anything this time. Passion filled the room as Yuri and Judith let each other know exactly how deep their feelings went for each other.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Repede woke from his nap to an interesting sight. On Yuri's bed lay both Yuri and Judith, both peacefully asleep. Judith was lying on top of her new lover; a rare, genuine smile on her face. Yuri was gently holding the Krityan girl close to him; a smile just as big as Judith's was on his face as well. Repede just smirked, grabbed a blanket, and threw it over the couple so they would not get cold. Then he gazed at the two newfound lovers, quietly barked his support for them, and jumped out the window to find something to do and leave the two lovers alone.

* * *

**And that's the end of the story. If Judith seemed somewhat OOC, that's because I intended her to be. I believe that love can cause shifts in our personality and how we act, whether it be temporary or permanent. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and please review!**


End file.
